


Time

by Selana



Series: Random prompt fills, drabbles etc [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Eternity, Feels, Gen, Hurt, Immortality, Loss, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five times a thousand years</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Highlander, Methos, five times a thousand years - 3 sentence challenge
> 
> unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine

He had seen so many horrible things (wars, natural catastrophes, people betraying each other), and so many beautiful things (brilliant inventions, love, friendship), and some that were a bit of both - the rise and fall of civilizations.

And still he didn't think that it was enough, despite the pain when another loved one died; he hadn't lived long enough to see all the wonders of the world. 

Five times a thousand years and he still could be surprised by the beauty of a sunset, the kindness of strangers and the overwhelming sweetness of love - and he doubted that another five thousand years would be enough for him.


End file.
